Hydrocarbon conversion processes using catalysts are often subject to catalyst regeneration and replacement requirements resulting from “poisoning” of the catalyst by one or more impurities contained in the hydrocarbon feedstock. In many cases, catalyst developments, e.g. to reduce coke-forming and other by-product reactions, have progressed to the stage where “poisoning” by feedstock impurities is the primary reason that catalyst performance deteriorates which forces the catalyst to be replaced or regenerated. Various processes have been developed for removal of such impurities prior to contact with the catalyst.
Alkyl aromatic compounds such as cumene and ethylbenzene are often produced by reaction of aromatics and olefins in the presence of acidic molecular sieve catalysts. Liquid phase operation of aromatics alkylation processes has often been found to result in reduced operating costs as well as fewer undesirable byproducts than earlier vapor phase technologies.
Catalysts that can be used for alkylation of benzene with propylene and also for transalkylation of benzene and polyisopropylbenzenes in liquid phase include zeolite beta, zeolite Y, zeolite omega, ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ITQ-1, ITQ-2, ERB-3, SSZ-25, MCM-22, MCM-36, MCM-49, MCM-56, MCM-58, MCM-68, faujasite, mordenite, porous crystalline magnesium silicates, and tungstate modified zirconia, all of which are known in the art.
Catalysts that can be used for alkylation of benzene with ethylene and transalkylation of benzene and polyethylbenzenes in liquid phase processes include zeolite beta, zeolite Y, zeolite omega, ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ITQ-1, ITQ-2, ERB-3, SSZ-25, MCM-22, MCM-36, MCM-49, MCM-56, MCM-58, MCM-68, faujasite, mordenite, porous crystalline magnesium silicates, and tungstate modified zirconia.
Operation of aromatics alkylation reactions in the liquid phase, especially at relatively low temperatures, has resulted in greater catalyst sensitivity to trace impurities in the feedstock. Various efforts have been made to reduce impurities to extend the catalyst life. Impurities often result in both more frequent catalyst regeneration requirements and reduced ultimate life of the catalyst before replacement is necessary. Catalyst replacement often involves a process shutdown, lost production, and significant costs. A variety of processes have been developed for pretreating chemical feedstocks to remove harmful impurities. These processes include distillation, adsorption, and extraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,362 (Green), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches an aromatic alkylation process in which the alkylation product is contacted with a large pore molecular sieve catalyst such as MCM-22 in a liquid phase step to remove impurities prior to liquid phase alkylation. Impurities taught as being removed include olefins, diolefins, styrene, oxygenated organic compounds, sulfur-containing compounds, nitrogen-containing compounds, and oligomeric compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,362 (Smith), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a method for enhancing catalytic activity of a zeolite catalyst by contacting a feed stream which contains a catalytically deleterious impurity with a zeolitic sorbent. This invention uses a sorbent with a Si/Al ratio greater than 12, 10-12-membered rings, and a Constraint Index between 1 and 12, preferably ZSM-11.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,786 (Shamshoum), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a process for production of ethylbenzene in which the catalyst lifetime is increased by reducing the concentration of water in the feed to the reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,686 (Gajda), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a process for the removal of nitrogen compounds from an aromatic hydrocarbon stream by contacting the stream with a selective adsorbent having an average pore size less than about 5.5 Angstroms. The selective adsorbent is a non-acidic molecular sieve selected from the group consisting of pore closed zeolite 4A, zeolite 4A, zeolite 5A, silicalite, F-silicalite, ZSM-5, and mixtures thereof.
A process for preparing alkylated benzenes is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,417 (Samson), which is incorporated herein by reference. The process includes contacting a benzene feedstock with a solid acid, such as acidic clay or acidic zeolite, in a pretreatment zone at a temperature between about 130° C. and about 300° C. to improve the lifetime of the alkylation and transalkylation catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,851 (Wu), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a zeolite-catalyzed cumene synthesis process in which benzene feedstock is contacted with a “hot” clay bed, followed by distillation of the benzene feedstock to separate the benzene from the higher molecular weight materials formed from olefinic poisons during the hot clay treatment, followed by a “cold” clay treatment wherein the benzene distillate is contacted with an ambient-temperature clay. The propylene feedstock is pretreated by contact with an alumina to remove trace sodium compounds and moisture, a molecular sieve to remove water, and two modified aluminas to remove other catalyst poisons. The pretreated propylene and benzene feedstocks are then reacted in the presence of a zeolite catalyst to form cumene without causing rapid degradation of the catalyst's activity.
PCT published application WO0214240 (Venkat), which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches removal of polar contaminants in an aromatic feedstock by contacting it with molecular sieves with pore size greater than 5.6 Angstroms at temperatures below 130° C.
While the processes described above are often successful in improving the life of molecular sieve catalysts, catalyst life is still a problem in commercial applications. The limitations and deficiencies of these prior art techniques are overcome in whole or at least in part by the process of this invention.